scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl!
AnnMaryAndMusaFan565's movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who" It appeared on YouTube on July 1st, 2020 Cast *Horton - Ann Mary (Spike Team) *Ned - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Sally - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Jojo - Meggy (Splatoon) *Morton - Musa (Winx Club) *Sour Kangaroo - Mal (Total Drama) *Rudy Kangaroo - Flora (Winx Club) *Vlad Vladikoff - Mandragora (Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom) *The Councilman - Vicky Broomsticks (Regal Academy) *Yummo Wickersham - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Wichersham Brothers - Anti-Robots (The Emoji Movie) *Miss Yelp - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Tommy - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Katie - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Old Time Who - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Town Cryer - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) *Whoville Citizens - Various Princess *Willie Bear - Fru Fru (Zootopia) *Joe - Jo Robertson (Spike Team) *Jessica - El Chacas (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *The Dentist - Timmy (Winx Club) * Mayor's 96 Daughters - Lemmings (Grizzy and the Lemmings) * Bert from Accounting - Roxy (Winx Club) * Mr. Farfoogan from Clugan Farfoogans - Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Old Man in Bathtub - Ash (Sing) *Mayor's Daughters - Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons), Ian Lightfoot (Onward) and Mike (Total Drama) *Obnoxious Who - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Who Girl - Tyler (Total Drama) *Dave - Susan Bredford (Spike Team) *Bunny Vlad - Sliver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) *Horton Nose Inflated - Ann Mary Inflated (Deviantart) Movie Transcript Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Trailer/Transcript Parts #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 1 - Opening #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 2 - In the Cool of the Pool/Class in Session #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 3 - A Yelp for Help #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 4 - Community Standards #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 5 - Who-Ville/96 Daughters/Family Tradition #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 6 - Keep It to Yourself #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 7 - Good News Only #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 8 - Cosmic Convergence #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 9 - Brainiest Brain #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 10 - The Perfect Place/Ann Mary The Brave #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 11 - Making Trouble #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 12 - Lighter Than a Feather #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 13 - Weird Feeling #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 14 - Being Alone #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 15 - Evil Plans #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 16 - Summer Show #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 17 - Code of Honer/Mandragora Attacks #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 18 - Warning Who-Ville/The Clover Field #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 19 - Finding the Speck #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 20 - Under Attack #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 21 - Admit You're Wrong #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 22 - We Are Here!/One More Voice #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 23 - Hearing the Humans/No Matter How Small #Ann Mary Hears a Kingdom Girl! Part 24 - End Credits Movies Used *Horton Hears a Who (2008) Gallery